


Lo sabíamos, ¿verdad?

by AndrewPhoenixplus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus
Summary: Un pequeño Drabble, cuando al fin saben las identidades del otro.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 1





	Lo sabíamos, ¿verdad?

—Que mal. De verdad me siento triste —confesó Chat Noir melancólicamente, su timbre de voz estaba por los suelos y de hecho esas tres últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles para Ladybug quien presenciaba todo muy atenta llevándose las dos manos a la cara.

La peli-azul no sabía el porqué, pero sentía culpa. En ese momento recuperó la noción del tiempo y se fijó en que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, cuando se suponía que su cita comenzaba a las cuatro en punto, y el se excedía con la puntualidad, en el buen sentido de la palabra.

—Y-yo también. —reveló la bicho con el mismo viento de animo que el rubio. Resulta que derrotar al último villano poseído por Hawk Moth había tomado más de lo normal consumiendo mucho más tiempo, y por azar de la vida ambos súper héroes habían acabado aterrizando (después de que habían volado por uno de los ataques finales del villano) en el mismo lugar de reunión en el que se suponía, se reunirían con su pareja.

—No vino mi amorcito —dijeron los dos superhéroes al ausonio mientras que sus Miracolous (los aretes y el anillo respectivamente) seguían titilando.

Ambos se quedaron callados y se miraron entre sí fijamente; para después hablar al mismo tiempo, solo que el animo con el que ya hablaban había diferido abismal mente en comparación a aquel animo que inicio dicha charla.

Con más júbilo.

—A-a menos que tú seas —la voz de ambos aumentaron al son del tiempo y movían las manos con demasiada felicidad mientras que los Miracolous seguían pitando, y la transformación de ambos se desvanecía haciendo desaparecer los trajes desde los pies hasta las caderas de los dos respectivamente —… esa persona tan especial, maravillosa y talentosa de la cual estoy profundamente enamorado/a —hasta ese punto ambos estaban llorando y ya sus caras eran visibles para ambos puesto que la transformación de ambos ya había finalizado completamente. Y se abrazaron.

Cuando se dieron cuenta en donde estaban, resulta que era una cabina de fotos la cual había tomado un par de fotos de ellos estando en estado normal. La cámara siguió tomando fotos pero estos ya aparecían abrazándose, y en la última se besaron de manera tierna. Nada de perversiones para esa excelente y comprensiva pareja, al menos sin perversiones por ahora.

Cuando salieron se toparon con la sorpresa de que Alya a Nino lo habían escuchado todo, por suerte ellos cuatro eran los únicos allí.

—Caray, yo me di cuenta de inmediato que mi Nino era caparazón. Siempre conocería a mi alma gemela cuando sea. Pero claro, obviamente ustedes lo sabían a la primera, ¿verdad?

Los dos se miraron fijamente muy nerviosos. Habían pasado un total de seis meses y hasta ahora se habían percatado de ese pequeño pero sutil detalle.

—S-si, ¡claro que si, jeje!

Al igual que sus identidades, el tiempo en que se demoraron en descubrirse sería secreto. Un eterno secreto, eterno al igual que su amor el cual mantuvieron hasta el día de su muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Es increíble la forma en la que te llega a inspirar el arte. Bastó con ver una viñeta de un fan-art para crear esto.
> 
> Si te gusto sígueme, regalarme un comentario de retroalimentacion, y un "kudo" (corazón); eso me motivaría mucho.
> 
> Andrew Phoenix Plus.


End file.
